


Who did this to you?

by QueenOfAshes



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:48:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22855735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfAshes/pseuds/QueenOfAshes
Summary: Otabek has a late visitor that night. He doesn't like what he sees.
Relationships: Otabek Altin/Jean-Jacques Leroy
Kudos: 22





	Who did this to you?

It was late at night, his door ringing incessantly with the call of the doorbell. Otabek was reluctant to give up his own comfy bed and pajamas for probably some stranger wanting something he surely could not give. 

  
  


But the doorbell didn't stop the noise. He then checked his cellphone, long forgotten on his kitchen table. 

  
  


4 Missed calls. 

And the incessant ringing that became strong knocking on his door.

  
  


Otabek jumped out of his bed and went straight to the door, opening it as fast as he could. 

A sad figure of a man was standing in front of him. His head was down, looking at the floor. His dark clothes were damp and dirty, and he didn't say a word. His own hand standing in the air, frozen in knocking position as soon as Otabek opened the door. 

  
  


"Jean" Otabek whispered, concerned.

  
  


Altin tilted JJ's chin up, slightly with his thumb so he could look at him better. Otabek gently thumbed away the stream of blood coming from JJ's mouth, JJ tried to look at him in the eye when Otabek asked him the question that was burning him from the inside, barely containing his own fury. 

  
  


"Jean, who did this to you?" 

  
  


JJ looked at him and immediately his eyes started crying, hugging Otabek tight, sobbing in Altin's pajamas without saying any words. Otabek surrounded him with his arms and pulled him inside, on the couch, staying with him until the sobs calmed down, Otabek realizing JJ was asleep. 

Today, they will rest. Tomorrow, Otabek would make sure whoever did that to Jean, would have what they deserve.

**Author's Note:**

> Otabek is ready to give hell to whoever hurt his Jean
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! <3


End file.
